


soft like roses

by novocaine_sea



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: The hardest thing Banri has ever done is court Tsumugi. At least pleasuring him comes as easy as everything else for Banri.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	soft like roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is for A3 NSFW Secret Santa! My giftee is anonymous, so I guess this is a gift to the fandom now :3

“You really brought me to a love hotel?” Tsumugi asks as the two of them step into the hotel room. There’s an amused lilt in Tsumugi’s tone as he speaks, Banri not bothering to look behind him as he presses the room key into the light switch. The room has a simple, modern aesthetic to it, and there are candles lit, lights dimmed to create a sensual aura. There’s even rose petals on the bed in the shape of a heart. Isn’t Tsumugi impressed?   
“What, you don’t like it? It looks just like a normal hotel room.” Banri turns around to grin at him, and he’s met with a cheeky smile. Tsumugi gingerly sits on the edge of the bed so as to not wreck the display.

Tsumugi taps his chin in thought and Banri feels all his confidence die in his chest. He’d thought it would be a good idea, but maybe going over his plans with Itaru hadn’t been the best choice... Listening to Itaru usually never is.

It’s his and Tsumugi’s one year anniversary, so Banri had tried to make it special. He’d taken Tsumugi out to his favorite restaurant, let him pick whatever he wanted off the menu. And now this is Banri’s gift to him: ravaging him in complete privacy, something they can’t get back in the dorms. Itaru is the one who had suggested a love hotel, because they’d have everything they’d need right there: lube, condoms, even sex toys if so requested. And Banri had chosen the most expensive hotel, the nicest, instead of a seedy hotel that is likely littered with all kinds of questionable stains and smells.

Banri only wants the best for Tsumugi, and he just gets to enjoy it along the way.

“This is your idea of romance?” Tsumugi teases finally.

Banri flushes and he places a knee next to Tsumugi’s hip, kneeling forward to bump their foreheads together. “Hah? You got a problem with that?”

Tsumugi reaches up to flick an invisible piece of lint off of Banri’s shoulder, “Hm? No, I don’t. I just think it’s cute.”

Banri reels back slightly to get a better look at him.  _ Cute _ ? Perhaps it’s written all over his face, because Tsumugi suddenly bursts into giggles, bringing one delicate hand to cover his lips as he does.

“Tsumugi-san...” Banri grumbles which only makes Tsumugi giggle harder. If anything,  _ this _ is cute, the sound of Tsumugi’s mellifluous laughter and the blush bright on his cheeks. Banri’s healthy flush creeps down his neck.

“I appreciate you going to such... great efforts,” Tsumugi says softly, nimble fingers reaching up to tuck loose strands of hair behind Banri’s ear, “But you didn’t need to do all this. Dinner would have been enough.”

Banri knows this. Banri knows that Tsumugi is a man of simple tastes and he doesn’t need lavish things to make him happy. But this is the way Banri grew up, watching his parents give each other luxurious gifts, buying love with money. Banri should have known that Tsumugi’s love can’t be bought, because he loves so easily and so quietly that it had snuck up on him. Banri hadn’t had to buy it, even though he’d been trying his hardest to keep it.

“You deserve it,” is the response that Banri comes up with and Tsumugi laughs softly. 

“If that’s what you think.”

Banri sits up and parks himself next to Tsumugi now, dragging one foot up onto the bed so he can prop his elbow on his knee. Maybe he messed up. Tsumugi is still smiling, however, so it can’t be as bad as Banri is making it seem.

“Since we’re here,” Tsumugi cuts through Banri’s thoughts, slowly crawling back against the bed, the rose petals wilting beneath him, “I suppose we could make the most of it.” He cocks his head coyly, though his expression is open and innocent. Banri is caught off guard, as he is often when it comes to Tsumugi. It’s not fair that the man can render him speechless, that Tsumugi has this control over him. Banri has never been like this with any of his other partners, but he assumes that’s just the magic that Tsumugi holds.

“Yeah?” Banri moves to follow, leaning over him once more, one knee between Tsumugi’s legs, a smirk stretching his lips.

“You went to all this trouble, I wouldn’t want to waste it,” Tsumugi sings a different tune now, especially with Banri leaning down to press their lips together. It’s slow and familiar, Tsumugi pressing a hand to the back of his neck, Banri’s hand at his waist and the other beside Tsumugi’s head as he keeps his balance. Everything is gentle and tender with Tsumugi, though Banri knows that underneath all of that lies a bit of a demanding side. But Banri wants to keep that at bay today. This is his moment to prove to Tsumugi that he’s been serious all along.

Believe it or not, getting Tsumugi to fall in love with him had not been a walk in the park. It was definitely one of the hardest things Banri has accomplished, right up there with acting (though that one he’s still growing with). He’d taken Tsumugi on a few “dates” disguised as leader meetings, paying for his coffee and baked goods, all the while trying to peel back the petals of Tsumugi’s mind. Until one day Banri got fed up in doing that, and came right out and confessed like a high schooler. There was no love note, just Banri awkwardly stammering through talking about his feelings.

Tsumugi had thought it was a joke, which made everything so much worse. The last thing Banri had wanted was for Tsumugi to think he was making fun of him.

Now all of that is moot, especially when there’s a timid tongue at his bottom lip, teeth to follow, and Banri’s own tongue is slipping past the barrier to go dance. Banri tilts his head to deepen it, forgetting his earlier disappointment at Tsumugi’s reaction in favor of getting reacquainted with his taste, desire settling in his stomach. This is something he can do, bring pleasure to Tsumugi now that he’s won him over and had practice doing so in one whole year.

Aside from acting, Banri’s really never stuck with anything or anyone that long. Nobody’s ever thrilled him this much, but Tsumugi keeps him on his toes. Banri supposes this is why he loves him so much.

Pulling back from the kiss, Banri begins to press his lips all over Tsumugi’s face; he kisses his forehead, his noses, both cheeks that begin to dust a rosy pink, his jaw, and back to his lips. Banri doesn’t linger though, even if he wants to, and goes down to his neck, feeling Tsumugi’s pulse quicken under his lips.

“Banri-kun?” Tsumugi whispers, both in surprise and deep content, hand falling to his shoulder to curl in the fabric there. 

Banri shushes him gently, bringing one finger to press against plush lips, “Let me take care of you tonight, Tsumugi-san.” He pulls away from his neck to make eye contact and he holds the gaze of bright blues before Tsumugi relaxes into the pillows.

“Okay,” Tsumugi agrees, almost a little too easily. Banri is back to kissing his neck, making sure every inch of Tsumugi’s skin is kissed.

“You’re beautiful,” Banri whispers onto petal-soft skin, and it goes red beneath his lips as Tsumugi flushes darker. Banri keeps it up, a praise punctuating every kiss. He murmurs his love into Tsumugi’s skin, hoping to brand him so Tsumugi can’t forget.

“Banri-kun....” Tsumugi sighs in embarrassment as Banri nips at his neck, intending to leave a mark. Everybody knows about them anyway, though it may look perverse to the kids Tsumugi tutors. Banri will worry about that later though. He focuses now on peeling Tsumugi out of his sweater, and then undoing the buttons on the shirt he’d worn underneath. He wants to see more of the milky white skin so he can bite into it and worship it. Banri’s lips follow the path of the shirt, kissing and nipping.

“I love everything about you,” Banri begins again, lifting up on his knees so he can get an aerial view of Tsumugi. Tsumugi is pink from his head to his chest, the back of his hand pressed to his lips in an attempt of modesty. Banri thinks he looks stunning, delicious even, and he leans in to press a kiss to his navel. “You have the softest skin, it’s perfect.”

“Ah...” Tsumugi gasps as Banri nips at his hip, rough hands caressing his sides and pushing the shirt off of Tsumugi’s shoulders, leaving him completely bare from the waist up. No matter how many times Banri has seen this sight, it never gets old.

“Perfect,” Banri repeats it, kissing up his stomach and his chest, lathing a tongue over one perky nipple. Tsumugi jerks in surprise, back arching slightly off the bed before relaxing again, but Banri latches onto that moment. He grazes the bud with his teeth, listening to the sigh above him before he moves over to the next one. Tsumugi always makes the best noises when he’s touched here and Banri tells him so, “I love the way you sound, Tsumugi-san...”

“You shouldn’t say such embarrassing things,” Tsumugi breaths out.

Banri only smirks and he continues on, pressing his thumbs to Tsumugi’s nipples and attaching his lips to his collarbone, “You’re so soft, I love it. You give in so easily to me...” He kisses down Tsumugi’s arm, lifting it and kissing the back of his hand, and then each finger. “You work so hard, you deserve a rest.”

“Mm, and you never have to work that hard,” Tsumugi muses. Banri takes a finger into his mouth, letting it pet over his tongue. 

“I’ll work hard so you don’t have to, make sure these hands are as flawless as the rest of you,” Banri says when he pulls off, “I’ll take care of ya.” He only receives a hum in response as he works on kissing the other hand. Once he’s done, Tsumugi cards his fingers through Banri’s hair as he once more moves down, biting the squish of his belly and unbuttoning Tsumugi’s jeans.

“You look good like this,” Banri reiterates as he peels them off.

“Like what?”

“Sexy.”

It’s a shameless declaration and Tsumugi makes a noise of surprise in the back of his throat. Banri runs his hands up Tsumugi’s legs, “You’ve got strong legs, just like the rest of you.” He lifts one up to press a kiss to his calf, and Tsumugi puts his foot on his shoulder to push him back, a laugh bubbling past his lips.

“Now you’re just being silly.”

Banri shakes his head, “I mean everything I’m saying. You’re perfect, Tsumugi-san.” He deftly begins to undo Tsumugi’s pants, glancing up at his face, pale skin completely flushed now. Banri knows he must be toiling with his insecurities right now, can see the cogs in his head working to keep up, but if Banri can squash some of it, he will. Actually, he  _ knows _ can squash some of it.

The pants come off, and soon do Tsumugi’s briefs, leaving him exposed while Banri is still fully dressed. Tsumugi points it out, “It’s hardly fair that you’re fully dressed still while I’m naked...”

Banri chuckles and cocks his head after he shrugs off his shirt, buttons practically undoing themselves, “If ya wanted to see me naked so bad, could’ve just said so.”

Tsumugi quietly snorts and presses the back of his hand to his lips to cover the sound, but Banri wants to hear more, gently tugging it away. He leans down to kiss him again as he works on getting himself undressed, fitting himself between Tsumugi’s legs, one hand holding a thigh, the other creeping towards the start of Tsumugi’s erection. Feather-like lips part in a gasp against Banri’s own as he starts stroking him to full hardness, Banri already hard just from kissing all over Tsumugi. Another easy thing about him, but he won’t admit it.

“You’re the perfect size, you know,” Banri tells him into his ear. Tsumugi worries his bottom lip with his teeth and sighs, back arching.

“D-Don’t say such things,” Tsumugi laughs, trying to cover up the embarrassment coursing through him. 

“You’ve said worse,” Banri points out, “I can think of a few times-”

“Ah!” Tsumugi cuts him off with a cry as Banri’s thumb teases his slit, eyes fluttering closed as pleasure floods him, prickling up his spine. 

Banri licks his lips as he looks over him. He really lucked out being able to call Tsumugi his own, tells him so as he twists his fist around his cock, listening to Tsumugi’s little mewls. He likes this side of Tsumugi, the shy one that everybody else gets to see, but the side of Tsumugi when he’s got a cock inside of him is something that’s  _ only _ for Banri. 

He reaches over to grab the pack of lube, having to let go of Tsumugi’s erection to do so, much to his disappointment and Tsumugi’s quiet relief.

“Who knew Settsu Banri was such a tease?” Tsumugi questions breathlessly, blue eyes watching Banri warm the lube between his fingers.

_ “I’m _ the tease?” Banri questions with a smirk, “You walk around lookin’ like this all day, yet I’m the tease. Kay, I’ll remember that.”

Tsumugi tilts his head, all the embarrassment from before having dissipated in favor of a challenge shining bright in his eyes, “I figured you’d already be inside of me by now, isn’t that what a love hotel is for?”

“There it is, your silver tongue,” Banri’s own tongue clicks, “Told ya I was gonna take care of ya today, did I not? Wanna take my time with you...” He spreads Tsumugi’s legs, practically batting them open. He taps at his entrance, getting it slick and ready for him to sink a finger in Tsumugi. 

“A-And if I don’t want you to do that...?” The sudden confidence in Tsumugi falters for a moment when he feels Banri’s fingers. Banri catches his gaze as he presses his finger into him, heat engulfing him. 

“You want something more your speed?” Banri asks, breath hitching, armor cracking as Tsumugi takes a hold of him now, stroking him slow.

“Mm, I don’t mind whatever it is,” Tsumugi back tracks, giving a cheeky smile but it falters as Banri presses a second finger into him. He’s pretty sure that Tsumugi had prepared himself before they’d gone out, considering the ease in which he takes two of Banri’s fingers, just slightly longer than his own. But Banri doesn’t mention it, just keeps letting them disappear into tight, hot heat.

“Tsumugi-san... you know I’ll do whatever you want,” Banri admits, fingers scissoring now and Tsumugi mewls once more, pushing his chest up, fist tightening around Banri’s erection. It makes Banri his and his hips jerk, pants sliding further down his thighs. “Just wanna please you...” 

Gentle moans fill the room and that’s the only response Banri gets as he presses against that sweet spot inside of Tsumugi. He leans down to catch a nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nub, listening to the cries above him. This is what he wanted for tonight, Tsumugi sweet beneath, letting Banri take him in any way he pleased. He gets Tsumugi nice and stretched for him and then he lifts off, reaching for a condom.

“Banri-kun...” Tsumugi catches his attention, cheeks flushed, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Banri tilts his head in question and shaky fingers pluck the condom wrapper from between Banri’s own, unpeeling it slowly. “Let me?” Tsumugi asks, though he’s already doing it, rolling the latex over Banri’s cock and getting the lube, starting to slick him off.

“Like it when you take charge too.” The words tumble from Banri’s lips before he can stop them and he grins crookedly when Tsumugi laughs.

“I’m learning a lot today about what you think of me.”

“Is that such a bad thing?”

“No... still embarrassing for me, though.”

Banri opens Tsumugi’s legs and he puts some extra lube on his entrance, for a better slide. “You know what I really love about you?”

“What?” Tsumugi looks apprehensive, just slightly, but he’s more eager to get Banri inside of him.

“I love how you willingly give yourself to me,” Banri starts to press inside of him and his lips curl back as Tsumugi’s part into a silent gasp, a perfect ‘o’, “I love how you take me, Tsumugi-san. Always so eager for me when I’m inside of you...” He places one hand besides Tsumugi’s head and leans over him as he bottoms out. Bright blues shimmer, swimming back and forth between the pure black of his pupils and letting his irises shine. Tsumugi places a gentle hand at Banri’s nap, twisting the hair there.

“Make me... want it....” Tsumugi breathes.

Banri doesn’t have to be told twice.

Banri’s hips start rocking, pulling out so just the tip is in and then thrusting back in as deep as he can go. Banri wants Tsumugi to feel all of it, and with the way Tsumugi’s head tips back, Banri succeeds. Tsumugi’s fingers curl in the pillow beneath his head, his teeth snag on his bottom lip, and Banri can do nothing but smirk in satisfaction as he watches the display before him. Banri keeps it slow, because it’s their anniversary and he wants Tsumugi to know how much he appreciates him.

But he also knows that Tsumugi is not the delicate flower that everybody seems to think he is. Banri can treat him as such for one night.

He leans down to press their lips together in a kiss, drowning Tsumugi’s soft mewls and sighs between them. Every now and then Tsumugi rocks his hips up to meet Banri’s thrusts, but they’re clumsy and misguided, though one of them has him pulling taut, twisting the sheets beneath his fingers. Banri starts to angle his thrusts there, snakes a hand between them again to fist at Tsumugi’s erection.

“So beautiful, Tsumugi-san,” Banri whispers in one breath in the shared space between them, “You look good spread out beneath me.”

“A-Ah!” Tsumugi cries out as Banri thrusts harder before reigning himself in. He wants to see Tsumugi let himself go, but there’s a time and place for that, but this isn’t it. (Though Itaru would definitely argue that a love hotel is definitely the place to spend some extra HP, but Itaru isn’t the one getting laid right now, so suck it).

Banri gets one of Tsumugi’s legs around him as his hips move faster, innate need taking over his desire to keep it slow. The air around them is hot and smells like sex, but Banri keeps breathing it in, along with Tsumugi’s own intoxicating aroma. 

“G-Gonna... B-Banri!” Tsumugi practically squeals, and Banri’s hand suddenly feels sticky as Tsumugi comes between them. Banri groans as Tsumugi unravels beneath him; it’s one of Banri’s favorite sights, makes him look even more ethereal and he sighs as he empties into the condom inside of him. Tsumugi clenching around him had been a factor in that too, the tight heat causing Banri’s hips to stutter.

“Fuck...” Banri curses, muttering it under his breath and he pushes his hair from his eyes. It takes a moment for the both of them to come to their bearings, both panting into the air and in each other’s ears, but Banri finally slips out of him and ties off the condom, tossing it to the side. They don’t speak, but Banri holds Tsumugi in his arms protectively on top of the sheets, the rose petals effectively crushed beneath them now. 

“Still can’t believe you brought me to a love hotel,” Tsumugi murmurs, a smile in his voice. Banri keeps his eyes closed, unsure when they shut but too relaxed to open them, and he laughs a little.

“It was worth it, right?”

“I suppose... next year, I’m making the plans though.”

Banri’s smile widens.  _ Next year, hm? _ If there’s a next year, Banri will let Tsumugi do whatever he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk A3 to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea)


End file.
